


Passion, yet serenity - Chaos, yet harmony

by SilverInk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Han is a Force ghost, Kinda, Minor Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Narrative, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: There was still something he could do, if not for the Jedi then for the Rebellion and for Leia. He owed it to them. He could fight Kylo Ren and try to bring him down, or at least distract him and slow him down.





	Passion, yet serenity - Chaos, yet harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is probably my favorite character in the whole Star Wars universe & this part of the Last Jedi movie made me cry, so ofc I had to write abt it XD
> 
> I also changed some things from the background they gave us about Ben turning to the Dark bc I don’t think Luke would try to kill Ben & I don’t think he would just give up on him without trying to help him. There are only a few allusions to the backstory in this story, but I thought I should clarify!

When Rey left, Luke was relieved—with her gone, he wouldn’t teach her any more about the Jedi and he could do no more harm to her, or to the rest of the galaxy if she acted on the darkness within her. It was impossible for him to make the same mistakes with her that he’d made with Ben Solo. However, he couldn’t help wondering what could have happened if he’d continued to teach this girl. She could’ve been Luke’s greatest student, she could’ve gone on to teach students of her own, she could’ve helped him rebuild and strengthen the Jedi Order…

Luke sighed. That future was impossible now, too.

But, there was still something he could do, if not for the Jedi then for the Rebellion and for Leia. He owed it to them, and as the person who knew Ben’s— _Kylo Ren’s_ — fighting style the best, he had a chance to succeed in this. He could fight Kylo Ren and try to bring him down, or at least distract him and slow him down. 

The idea of fighting the man who had once been his nephew was horrifying to him, but not as much as he felt it should be. He had tried, oh how he'd tried, to pull Ben back to the Light, but nothing he'd done or said had any effect, to his utter bewilderment and horror. Ben had nearly killed him that horrible night, along with too many of his students, and it was then that he realized Ben had consciously made the decision to go to the Dark; he had embraced it and fled from the Light despite his inner conflicts, whereas Luke’s father had resisted it. As much as it pained him to give up trying to save Han and Leia’s son, Luke knew he had to. This was the path Ben had chosen. He'd chosen to become Kylo Ren, and Luke knew he was powerless to change his mind.

There was no way he could leave Ahch To, and even if he could he wouldn’t be able to get there in time. It might be possible for him to get to Kylo another way, though, but he would have to use muscles that he hadn’t stretched in a long time.

He shook his head. This could very well fail, but Luke had to at least try to fight him, using the Force.

And it could very well work…

Taking a deep breath, Luke closed his eyes and reached out, his mind and heart remembering everything perfectly. The Force was there, and he felt it as strongly as he ever had, washing over him and filling him up, and he wondered briefly why in the world he’d closed himself off from it for so long. He reached further and further, and he felt a presence he hadn’t felt in a very long time, so comforting and familiar he could’ve cried.

“Leia…”

But she was in trouble, the Rebellion was in trouble. They were trapped in a mountain on a planet that was supposed to be hidden, but the First Order had found them. Luke had to do something, he couldn’t let his sister be killed and the cause she’d devoted herself to be destroyed.

He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, shakily. It had been many years since he had used the Force at all, let alone attempted something like this, and there was a strong possibility he might not survive. Still, he didn’t feel there was much of a choice. He went to the top of the mountain, where he’d first shown Rey the power of the Force and sat on the stone. Closing his eyes and gathering his strength, Luke pressed his palms flat against it, feeling the cold against his bare skin. A sharp wind blew his hair into his face, but Luke ignored it, truly finding his focus and purpose for the first time in far too long.

It didn’t take long to find Kylo, the Rebels, and Leia, and when he did, appearing as a projection of his younger self, he could only enjoy the looks of shock and awe on the Rebels’ faces for a moment before going to the heavy door that separated them from the First Order. He caught Leia’s eyes, and his chest tightened. He wished they could have just five minutes to talk so he could apologize to her, tell her how sorry he was about everything that had happened. There was so much he wanted to say and questions he wanted to ask, but he needed to be focused.

Already, some of the Rebels were searching for another exit. They would find the hidden tunnel, he was sure, but now he had to buy them time to escape. As he walked to the door, he saw Leia suddenly stand up out of the corner of his eye and he turned and gave her a quick wink, hoping she’d understand that he was ok.

As soon as Luke was outside the fortress, he was met with Kylo Ren’s immense army and all the weapons he had for this attack. Any doubt in Luke’s mind that Kylo had embraced the Dark side of the Force disappeared when he fired all the weapons the First Order had, at Luke. The weapons had no effect on his Force projection, and Luke stepped out of the cloud of dust and rubble, brushing an invisible speck of dust off his shoulder just to irritate Kylo. It seemed to work because a moment later, the man came out of his ship, lightsaber drawn, visibly angry.

“Are you going to try to save my soul?” he demanded.

_I wish I could._

“No.”

Kylo swung wildly at him, and Luke ducked easily. 

“When I kill you, I will have killed the last Jedi!”

“The Rebellion is reborn today,” Luke said, full of unexpected, steady, fiery confidence. “The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi.”

“I’ll destroy her, and you, and all of it.” Kylo glared at him, and Luke just stared calmly back, lowering his lightsaber.

Kylo ran at him again, and Luke moved to right behind him. The look of horror on his face when he turned and very deliberately stabbed through Luke's projection was priceless. He almost wished he’d accepted that Kylo had gone to the Dark ages ago; he could've been messing with him like this for _years!_

Luke had a much more important reason for being here though, and he suddenly became aware that the Rebels had escaped in the time he’d had Kylo distracted. His job here was done, and he suddenly became aware of how tired he was, how much energy this was taking.

“See ya around, kid.”

He only had enough energy for a last dramatic exit, disappearing right in front of Kylo’s eyes, then he came abruptly back to himself, to the cold stone under him, and to the windy mountaintop. Exhaustion overcame him and he fell to the side, too weak to even sit up. Distracting Kylo Ren had taken all of his strength and energy, and Luke knew he wouldn’t survive. But it was his time now, and he didn’t feel afraid.

The sensation of floating, being outside his body, made him open his eyes finally, and he looked down and saw the stone, the mountaintop, and his robe blowing out into the sea. Confused, he watched as the space around him became dark blues and purples, with stars as tiny pinpricks of light, like the sky at twilight. He realized he must be entering the Force. He’d been disconnected from it for so long, he didn’t think this could ever happen to him, and he was filled with delighted shock. It was beautiful, more beautiful than he’d thought it could be.

Eventually other figures, people he’d known or had a connection to, started appearing around him. His father was there, and Obi-Wan, and a woman who he somehow knew to be his mother, and Yoda… and Han Solo. Han was there, too.

“Hey, kid.” He had that insufferable smirk on his face that Luke loved so much, and Luke could do nothing more than grin back and hug him as tightly as possible.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Luke whispered.

“I missed you too, kid.” Han ruffled Luke’s hair, giving him a surprising, genuine smile. “I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
